


Malcolm's Daydream

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm realises he's been having inappropriate thoughts about his PA...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malcolm's Daydream

Malcolm didn’t daydream. His ever-active mind rarely slowed down enough to allow him to wonder about what things would be like if the world was different or he’d made other choices in his life, and anyway it was a pointless waste of time. His libido took a back seat to the powerful workings of the cerebral as well. Malcolm prided himself on a superb control over his body.

So it came as rather a shock to find himself waking up at a weekend with one of the hardest and most persistant erections of his life.

The night before he’d had taken Sam out for dinner to say thank you for pulling a 48 hour straight shift to get a political shitstorm resolved the week previous, nothing they hadn’t done before. Just two friends out for a casual meal with some wine and nice company. He’d walked her along the South Bank afterward, the two of them laughing and joking in the cool summer’s night, and saw her safely home before returning to his own place.

Nothing out of the ordinary. So why was he now awake and trying to override his body’s insistent demands while an image of Sam kissing him frantically played out in his head?

Sam. Oh god. He wanted her.

It was as if his body had slapped his mind and said ‘FINALLY’.

Every interaction he’d had with her played through his head in a whole new light, the years of working together in close proximity and the good times and bad. Crashing into exhausted slumber at the office or one of their homes after a panic filled day, the way her face relaxed in sleep to a vision of peaceful loveliness and how she’d straighten his suit and tie for him the next morning, her fingers brushing his chest-

-oh fuck. This was bad. Very bad.

Malcolm didn’t do weaknesses, those were for people with pathetically low levels of self-control. It was just beyond possible for him to lose control over a woman 20 years his junior, and a member of his own staff to boot. He didn’t have feelings for Sam beyond friendship. He couldn’t. It was about as inappropriate as wearing a gimp mask to Prime Minister’s Question Time.

His body made a liar of him as he realised with some shock that his hand had worked its way down to caress his erection while he'd been thinking. His cock was so fucking hard and already leaking pre-come, it was pretty obvious that this wasn't going to go away until he did something about it. In other words, he needed to come. Now.

The motions of his hand got rougher and faster, coaxing and pulling his orgasm closer, stroking up and down his hard shaft and circling the head. His thumb rubbed vigorously below the taut head of his cock and he gritted his teeth as the intense pleasure built.

Malcolm moaned Sam’s name as he stroked himself to the hardest orgasm he’d had in years.


End file.
